A day in the life of Proffessor Longbottom
by Monkey2033
Summary: The title tells it all. My first Fanfic, so please R R. Kinda lame, I'm working on a new one.


A day in the life of Professor Longbottom.

I opened my eyes this morning and a most pleasant view greeted them. The Private rooms of the Teachers of Hogwarts are in the South Tower, which overlooks the beautiful grounds. On cold days the fog from the forbidden forest, (although it is not so forbidden anymore) completely obscures the world except for the tallest trees that poke their heads out of the mist. But today, with summer nearing, was a beautiful summer day. The sun shone across the lake, making it look like molten gold. I looked out my window for nearly half an hour, the, realizing the time, hurriedly got dressed and ran down the hall to breakfast.

The morning meal had already started when I arrived, and I sat down at the staff table hurriedly, straightening my clothes. The new Potions Professor Trank, a heavyset German, looked at me across the table grinning.

"Forgot we had school again?" He asked.

"I was looking at the view from my room," I replied.

"Ah. Well, see you later."

"Mmm," Something about Trank bothered me. It could be that he himself had come from Germany, The now known location of Durmstrang, a school renown for the study of the dark arts.

I hurriedly ate the rest of my breakfast, and headed down to the new Herbology greenhouse. The New greenhouse was built on the ruin of the old one, which was destroyed in the war.

From this vantage point, the castle still showed the many signs from the battle of Hogwarts. The house elves had at first tried to remove he magical scorch marks that covered the walls, but they seemed permanent, and they had instead worked on repairing the many gargoyles that had once covered the towers. The walls had also had to be repaired where they had caved in, causing disasterous results like the death of Fred Weasly.

The elves had done a splendid job, and for it, Headmaster McGonagol, set the whole lot free. Most stayed and continued to help serve Hogwarts, and are following the strange example of Dobby (god rest his soul) and asking for pay.

I was preparing the Venomous Tantacula for the class to de-tooth, when the first of them began coming in. Among them was James Potter, Ginny and Harry's son, and Scorpius Malfoy, son of Draco.

Draco had obviously told him to be good, as he wasn't pulling all of the trick I remember Draco playing. James on the other hand, was goofing around with Ron's daughter Rose, and barely paying attention. I decided to let it go this once, as it was nearing summer. Just as class was ending James pulled back from the group.

"Mum and Dad give you their love, whatever that means," he told me. And with that he turned around and rushed back to the group of his friends.

Among the other children I saw, Teddy Lupin, Victoir, Albus, and Fulsi, Luna and mine's daughter. Fulsi did well today, although she has a tendency to drift off, just like her mother. She defanged two Tantaculas and on her third, she was bitten and had to get the antidote. She was the only one to get to more than one plant, and one of the few to be bitten only once. I guess she inherited my genes for Herbology.

After classes I escorted my class to the End of Year feast. The delicious food was even better than last years feast, and we all left with full stomachs.

Once upstairs, I began writing my letter to luna.

_Dear Luna, _

_I am coming home soon. We have just finished the end of year feast. I have some last minute buisness to finish, but I should be able to get it done, and come home with Fulsi. She seems to enjoy my company. I don't see why you couldn't come to stay with me this year, maybe next time._

_Lots of love,_

_Neville_

After I finished the letter, I went down to the greenhouse. I tidied up, and used a spell that Sprout taught me to freeze the plants in time to prevent them from withering over the summer.

I said goodbye to the staff of house elves, and climbed back up the tower to my room. Much had changed during the great war, but we had pulled through by pushing back against Voldemort and winning the war. Many lives were lost, and many more lives were changed. And sometimes for the better.


End file.
